Living Our Dreams
by HarliquinBunny
Summary: This fic cannot be read unless you read its predecessors first. MakoRedEyes : False Advertising and New Life. once you've read those you can read this, otherwise you won't understand it. This is a direct follow on form New life.


**SS: hi guys, I'm sure u guys that know me as titanicbabe, and darkshadowsailor moon and any other pen names I had will notice the name change lol. **

**Well lets get straight to the point. This story is a direct follow on to 2 of the greatest fics I've ever read. You WILL need to read them first other wise this one will make no sense at all.**

**The stories are: False Advertising and New Life. Both were written by MakoRedEyes and as such the personalities she created belong to her whereas the characters obviously belong to square enix. **

**Before anyone moans at me, I have asked MRE's for her permission and she gave me full consent provided I direct the readers to this fic's predecessor's. **

**Warning: SMUT, FLUFF, SEX, VIOLENCE, SWEARING, YAOI, YURI.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy 7 any of the characters or the personalities they portray in this fic.**

**LAST WARNING: Read False Advertising and New Life first or you will not understand any of this. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Parting Ways

Shortly after the vacation at Costa Del Sol, Cloud gave everyone a key to his villa to say that they were welcome back anytime. Sephiroth had spent a lot of the vacation with Vincent and Aeris learning to forgive himself for his past misdeeds. Then suddenly Cloud announced that he and Sephiroth would be leaving shortly to travel the world before settling down. With Clouds announcement everybody else decided that then was a good time for them to leave as well. So with their things packed the friends spent their last meal together at the beach with a barbecue and drinks. The next morning as Cloud and Sephiroth were leaving, Aeris stopped them.

"Wait guys. Sephiroth, the planet has given me a gift to give to you as a reward for your good behaviour. But first I need to explain a few things: 1. the planet will no longer take your life away if you kill something or someone, accidentally or on purpose, however, if you do not have a justified reason killing, the planet will punish u like a child and take the gift away, where it will be locked in a cupboard for 2 weeks. If your good u'll get it back, if not it will stay locked up for another weeks.

"Right after all that, onto the actual gift. Sephiroth I am happy to give you back your Masamune." Aeris smiled as Sephiroth gently took his sword and quietly inspected it. Everyone else gasped as the 7ft katana was given back to its master. Barrett spoke up.

"Uh, Aeris? Are you sure its wise to give that back to the er.. general."

Sephiroth gave his blade to Cloud so he could hug Aeris. When he pulled back he said,

"Barrett's right, is the planet sure it wants me to have the Masamune back?"

Aeris smiled and nodded. "The planet trusts you not to misuse it."

Sephiroth nodded seriously, then grinned happy to have his prized katana back. Cloud helped him attach it to a sword holder on his back, before they headed out of the villa and called for Orion. Moments later they were waving goodbye as they sped off into the distance.

As the group watched them go, Zack came up behind Aeris and whispered in her ear, "Does that mean I get my buster sword back as well?"

Aeris giggled at the tickling breath on her ear. "Yes but the planet has upgraded it for you. I'll give it to you later." Aeris then kissed Zack and left to pick up a few last items for the road.

Everyone else looked at each other. Cid was the first to break the silence.

"Well me and Vin will be seeing you guys later. We're gonna go and spend a couple of weeks with Shera, then set to flying around again like these past couple of years. Just call us if your in the area. On second thoughts call Vin 'cos I need to get a new PHS."

Vincent smiled at everyone and said goodbye as he and Cid picked up their things and left for the Highwind.

"I'll see you guys later too. I gotta plane to catch." Barrett said as he hoisted a duffel bag on to his shoulder.

"Where are you going then Barrett?" Yuffie asked.

The big man turned in the doorway and replied. "I'm gonna go pick up Marlene and Elmyra form Mideel and head back to Corel."

Just after Barrett disappeared out of view, Aeris came back and put away the things she had bought. Zack picked up their bags and loaded them into a buggy that was waiting outside for them. Aeris turned to Yuffie and Tifa and hugged them both.

"See you around guys, We're off to see Zack's parents for a few weeks." Tifa and Yuffie waved goodbye to the couple as they too sped off into the distance.

During the vacation Yuffie and Tifa had developed a relationship unbeknownst to their friends. Once the door was closed Yuffie put her arms around Tifa and said,

"Hey baby, why don't we stay here awhile before we head back to your place in Kalm"

Tifa sighed happily and lent back into her partners arms.

"Sounds good to me babe, but we should head to Wutai first to grab some of your stuff."

Yuffie kissed Tifa's neck and giggled. "Race ya to the hot tub baby. Naked."

The two women stripped down as they ran through the house and jumped into the hot tub.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cloud and Sephiroth were visiting Nanaki in Cosmo Canyon. They had decided to travel all the cities of the world and learn their sword and fighting styles, so that when they settled down, they would find a nice quiet spot in the middle of nowhere and start an exclusive martial arts and sword training institute. Right now they were learning absolutely everything they could from the people of Cosmo Canyon.

Within a month they had learned everything there was to learn, so they packed up their stuff and said goodbye to Nanaki. On their way to Gongaga they stopped by the weapon maker and asked him to make copies of their swords, as Nanaki advised them to learn to use each others swords. Sephiroth was presented with a beautiful mithril buster sword and Cloud got an elegant mithril Masamune. They thanked the weapon maker and continued their journey to Gongaga.

* * *

Vincent and Cid were staying with Shera and enjoying the peace and quiet after all of their recent adventures. They were talking quietly in the kitchen when Shera walked in.

"Morning guys, Whats up?" Vincent made her a cup of tea as she sat down and Cid built up the courage to ask her a question. Vincent saw he was struggling to form the words so he said them for him instead. "Shera. Some day Cid and I would like to have children, you know start a family of our own, and we would like to know if you could be the surrogate mother for us?"

Shera sat shocked waiting for it all to sink in. When it did she looked at the two men. "I'd be honoured. But why me? Why not one or your other friends?"

Cid sighed in relief. "We prefer you to the others because they already have partners and we trust you more. Of course we'll cover all of the expenses and stay with you during the pregnancy. We'll give you some of our sperm for artificial insemination." Shera smiled seeing that both men had really thought this through and wanted her to bear their child for them. She got up and hugged them both. "Of course I will as long as I am named Aunty." Vincent smiled and gave Cid a kiss. Shera ate her breakfast giddily, before getting dressed and arranging a meeting for them with the doctor.

* * *

Barrett had gone straight to Mideel and picked up Marlene. They headed back to Corel with Elmyra. Barrett told her that Aeris was alive again, so Elmyra decided she was going to build herself a cottage a little ways away from Corel in the green fields. The town folk of Corel voted Barrett to become Mayor, as the last mayor was an incompetent idiot. After the town affairs were sorted out, Marlene and Barrett spent a lot of time helping Elmyra build her home. They also gave her a little chocobo for travelling purposes and a PHS if she needed to contact them.

* * *

Zack and Aeris visited his parents in Gongaga and helped get rid of the mako reactor junk left behind by Shinra. Then Aeris decided she wanted to visit her parents home in Icicle Village. They left Gongaga and travelled north on Orion who was on loan from Cloud and Sephiroth, they had been visiting Gongaga as Zack and Aeris were packing to leave. Cloud happily let them borrow Orion, knowing that the chocobo would come right back as soon as he had dropped the pair in Icicle. Once they were there Orion warked happily at them and left. Aeris instantly recognised her home and ran inside to explore. Everything was the way her parents left if nearly 30 years ago. Zack put their stuff down inside the door way and came to hug Aeris.

"Oh Zack, Everything is where they left it I can't believe it, even after all these years."

Zack held Aeris even tighter. "Do you want to live here babe, stay here and start a family?" Aeris turned to Zack in surprise, "Really?" Zack nodded and pulled a gold ring out of his pocket. He slipped it on to Aeris' finger and looked at her. Aeris looked at the ring on her finger for a few seconds then threw herself at Zack. "Oh Zack, you've made me the happiest woman in the world." Zack held Aeris and kissed her soundly on the lips. When they broke apart Aeris laid her head on Zack's shoulder and said, "We can redecorate this place first though, and get rid of all of daddy's computers and stuff." Zack nodded and just held his fiancée.

* * *

**SS: Ok I was going to post chapter**** 1 & 2 tonight but as it is 1am now I'll post chap. 2 tomorrow. **

**If you've read the other two stories and now this one then please feel free to review but if you haven't then read those stories. The names are at the top.**

**Thankies :)**


End file.
